


A Woman's Touch

by HeavenHeaven



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal, F/M, Femdom, Humiliation, Pegging, Present Tense, Rimming, Threesome - F/F/M, inotema
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 10:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11507301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavenHeaven/pseuds/HeavenHeaven
Summary: Shikamaru Nara finds himself at the mercy of two very persuasive kunoichi.





	A Woman's Touch

**Author's Note:**

> There's a bit of Ino x Temari in this but I didn't think there was enough to warrant the relationship tag. (?) Please tell me if I've missed tagging anything!
> 
> There wasn't enough content for these three so I had to make my own. If you look up "bottom" in the dictionary, you'll find a picture of Shikamaru.

Women are completely nuts, that much Shikamaru knows, but the more time he spends around them the more he begins to feel like maybe there's something wrong with him too; if only for allowing himself to get into a predicament like this.

"You know it's just gonna keep hurting the more you clench like that," Ino scolds, and though he can't see her face, he can hear the smirk. Shikamaru tries to grind out a response as she pushes her hips forward and plunges in deeper, but all that comes out is a strangled grunt.

"You think he likes it?" Now this smirk he can actually see. Temari stands beside the bed, arms crossed and eyes alight with mischief. She's taking this surprisingly well considering her boyfriend is getting fucked by a women who isn't her.

"Maybe he'd like it more if it was a reasonable size," Shikamaru wheezes. The strap-on already embedded three inches into his ass is considerably not-reasonable, and the Nara has to wonder where Ino even found one of this girth.

Ino scoffs, "Its not even that big, you're just being a baby," instead of proving her point, the women twitches her hips forward in a single thrust, intent to punish him for talking back. He jolts a bit, making an embarrassing noise he hopes Ino won't make him repeat.

"Cute," the Yamanaka purrs, and Temari tries to cover her chuckle.

Shikamaru glares down at his fingers curled into the bed sheets in an attempt to hide the burning blush on his face. It was bad enough to be on his hands and knees, completely stripped, and at Ino's mercy of all people, but it was even worse with an audience; both women seem to be enjoying this a little too much and, Shikamaru be damned, are still near fully dressed.

"You're taking me so well, Shika," Ino's mocking tone only makes his face redder. _Women are such a pain._

"Don't be so mean, Ino. You're gonna make him cry." 

If Shikamaru's face gets any redder, surely his head will pop. The only thing more embarrassing than their mock cooing is how inexplicably hard he is. His fingers tremble as he reaches for his drooling dick, but is quickly swatted away by a perfectly manicured hand. 

"Nuh uh, you haven't earned that yet," Ino chastises.

"What?" Shikamaru's response is an octave higher than he intends, compromising his outward attempts at composure.

"You only get to cum when we let you," the standing kunoichi answers.

"Come on Temari, don't be like that."

" _If_ we let you," Ino amends.

Shikamaru wants to squirm, but tries his hardest to control himself. His heart is hammering away at his chest and he's sure he may not live to his thirties if they keep this up. He offhandedly hopes they don't discover the use of jutsu to keep him in line; he can only imagine what Ino can do to him with her mind controlling powers.

"Ino," he tries not to whine.

The blonde rolls her eyes, "Temari, why don't you shut him up for me?"

Shikamaru tenses as he feels them exchange a look, partially expecting Temari to pull out a second toy to stuff his throat with, and while the thought only makes him wetter, he quickly realizes what they really have in mind.

Temari is soon spread out on the bed, her pelvis positioned just below his face and her skirt pulled apart at the slit. Shikamaru is drooling at the sight of her exposed cunt, the short length of sandy blonde hair that decorates it only excites him more. He's then yanked down by his ponytail and his face is none too gently shoved between her legs. She's already heated and soaking.

"Don't just sit there like a gaping fish, eat it, Shika," Temari orders. 

He's hesitating; sloppy at first before regaining some semblance of control. He has done this before. He can do this. And he's pleased with his girlfriend's soft moaning before he's interrupted by a sharp pain in his ass. He yelps, making Temari's entrance flutter. Shikamaru braces and trembles as Ino starts a steady rhythm of thrusts. He can feel it forcibly sliding against his walls, yanking on him from the inside as she pulls out, and then plunges back in. Ino isn't gentle, and Shikamaru decides she either hasn't done this before or her sadistic tendencies are coming out to play. The Nara concludes both as completely plausible.

Shikamaru is dizzy and panting, and is only pulled away from his pleasure high by the hand wrapped around his ponytail tightening. He realizes he's stopped paying attention to Temari's heat spread out in front of him, "I'm waiting, Shikamaru," her voice is commanding and tight. It's the voice she uses whenever Shikamaru does something to earn reprimanding. It's a scary tone, and he understands why Sunagakure often makes her bark the orders.

He begins to lick at her again, paying special attention to her clit as an apology for his negligence. He is more than willing to be an obedient cunt licker for his girlfriend, though her hand is still fisted around his hair, pressing his face in deeper and harder. It would be difficult to pull away even if he tried.

Ino is still pounding into him from behind as he rubs and licks against Temari's slit. He's finding it hard to breath, and he swears his vision is clouded by steam as he gasps against the sand kunoichi's slicked and dripping skin.

Very soon, Temari stiffens against him, and he feels her clit begin to twitch as she cums, "Mmm," she's gasping and then she stills. Finally she releases the shinobi's ponytail. He pulls away panting, almost as if he came himself, but he's all too aware of his cock between his legs; still solid and gorged with blood.

Temari sighs, "What a good boy," she praises. Shikamaru tries to pretend that if he were a dog, his tail wouldn't be wagging, but his chin is still dripping and his eyes are bright. He wants to reach down to stroke at his cock, but he's already been told he's not allowed. It takes all of his willpower to keep biting back his pride.

At some point Ino stops thrusting in favour of watching the others and is grinning like the Cheshire Cat, "Aren't you two cute," she says, and Shikamaru is blushing and glaring again. 

Temari challenges the other kunoichi with a smirk, "Jealous?" she queries before standing. She's walking around the bed behind the Nara and out of his view. Suddenly he hears the soft rustle of clothing and then both women are gasping. Shikamaru can feel his balls clenching in agony. They were touching each other and he _couldn't see._ Ino tightens her grip on his hips as he attempts to twist backwards, and her nails dig into his sides. He tries not to think of Temari's hands all over Ino's breast, or their tongues intertwining and smearing the Yamanaka's lipstick. He shudders and wonders if he would be able to steal a quick squeeze of his dick before either of them notice.

"Why don't you show me how this works?" he hears Temari murmur, still a little breathless. Shikamaru is curious before he feels the length inside of him start to move again. 

"Harder," Temari orders, and he doesn't hold it against Ino for obeying.

He gasps and flounders for a bit. He bites his lip to stop himself from making too much noise, but the rod pounding into him is relentless and it's near impossible to keep quiet. He's sure the both of them are giggling, but it's hard to hear over his desperate groaning. He wonders in clouded fascination if he'll be able to cum like this, and there's nothing respectable about his volume anymore. His eyes roll back for only a second before Ino is pulling out, he attempts to rock back in defiance but he's suddenly very empty and very confused. 

It takes a moment before he realizes Ino's iron grip no longer fastens him in place and he sits up on the bed to look back at both kunoichi. Ino has unbuckled the strap-on from her hips and is sliding down her skirt. Her shirt is already open and Shikamaru tries not to choke on his tongue.

"Temari thinks you deserve a bit of a reward," Ino says. The shinobi looks to his girlfriend and realizes she has lipstick smeared across her face as she winks at him. At this point he thinks he might black out. Then Ino is crawling onto the bed with her tits exposed and the look of a predator in her eyes and Shikamaru is sure he _has_ blacked out and is starting to hallucinate.

"It's your turn now," the Yamanaka purrs, poking him in the chest. He looks at her in confusion and she rolls her eyes again, "you can do it in my ass, too," she says.

This time he does choke. _Oh._

It takes some clumsy positioning on the Nara's part before Ino has her legs hooked around his shoulders. A bit of his confidence returns as he positions himself and presses in. She's tight, slick, and already prepared. Ino feels like heaven around his cock as he's nestled inside of her. He thanks whatever gods that come to mind as he begins to thrust and he's sure he might have an out of body experience at any moment. He doesn't realize how tight her ass will be and feels his head spinning again with each flick of his hips. He gets pulled down into a kiss that has him tasting Ino and Temari and lipstick and suddenly the Yamanaka is bearing down on him hard and it feels like he might explode before he's finally cumming.

His thrusts are erratic, his dick twitching as he groans into Ino's mouth and then the rush and tension in his body is finished. His limbs feel like jelly and he's ready to sleep for a century. He pulls out and watches a dribble of cum hit the sheets but he's too tired to care. 

"Now why don't you clean up," Temari suggests. 

"Fine," he sighs beginning his roll off of the bed towards the bathroom until he's stopped. He turns to Temari who's got a wicked look on her face and his stomach drops. 

"No. No way in hell," Shikamaru answers, but Temari is dragging him back to where Ino is spreading her legs for him again and she winks like they had planned this all along.

Shikamaru is then kneeling before her none too enthusiastically and he feels Temari's hand on the back of his head again. He tentatively laps at the white still dripping from the blonde and scrunches up his face at the flavour of his own cum. It was bitter and he suddenly feels a wash of sympathy for every women who has ever sucked him off.

"All of it," his girlfriend says, and he's apprehensively licking out every last drop of cum from Ino as she squirms and giggles against his tongue.

"Good," Temari grins and the Nara hiccups with a sour look on his face.

Shikamaru finally collapses onto the bed beside Ino and fully intends to take his ritual post-sex nap until he hears rustling and feels Ino rise up from the mattress. He cracks open an eye just in time to see the flash of nipple as his girlfriend pulls open her top and hooks him with a smirk. Then the two kunoichi have their chests pressed together and his other eye pops open. They're both holding toys he doesn't recognize and he swallows the lump in his throat.

"Ready for round two?"

Shikaramu wills his dick to stay soft but ultimately fails, and as Ino drags a tongue up Temari's neck, he vaguely wonders if his girls really _are_ trying to make him cry.

**Author's Note:**

> I was having trouble writing so I tried something different with the tense. This is very experiment-y, but I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Thank you for reading and please keep ship wars out of the comments!


End file.
